Yanald Fahrent
Summary Yanald Fahrent 'was the god of darkness until he saw a problem with the other gods and how they didn't even try to keep a eye on mortals so he tried to mind control mortal and turn them into his army but he was stopped by his two brothers who sealed him in the moon. He was sealed in the moon for thousand of years until he saw a girl named cherry dieing and took her spirit where he was in the moon and entrusted his knowledge and plans to her until he can be set free by her. years latter, Yanald would be sent free only to see his plans foiled before he gets killed by Saturn Black. Until he regenerated 5 years later and took over his past self's body to try and steal some creation energy to complete his goal only to get completely wiped out from existence where he can't come back no more Combat Statistics 'Tier: ''' '''5-B | 5-C, Higher with swap future | 5-B, Higher with swap future | 2-B, Higher with swap future | 2-B, Higher with swap future Name: Yanald Fahrent Origin: STRW Gender: Male Age: at least thousands of years old Classification: Alphus Powers and Abilities: ' - With Swap Future= All previous abilities, Illusion Manipulation, Reactive Evolution and/or Power Nullification (any powers he sees in the futrue will not be ablue to hurt him or defeat him), Fate Manipulation (Yanald can swap out and choose between and change the futures that he sees and even rewrite the future in which he died. He says he is the casuse of the mandela effect), Precognition (can see all possible futures), Information Analysis (can understand the powers he sees in the futures), Immortality (type 4), Regeneration Negation (he can rewrite the future so that everything he destroys will remain broken. No one could fix the prsion that held byzz that he detroyed) and Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (type 3) (taiga couldn't take change future from him even after she tried to make him weak as a normal human) - With Spirts Absorbed= All previous abilities, Teleportation, Duplication (can make clones out of wood), Plant Manipulation, Time Manipulation (can stop, slow down time), Non-Corporeal (after resurrecting himself, he became a mass of pure magic), Transmutation (turned a part of the magic relm into where him and his brothers battled), Regeneration (Low-Godly for practical combat (he came back from getting his soul detroyed and his body getting Disintegrated by satuen and byzz's combo attack, mid-godly over time . It took him 5 years to fully come back from getting eraced from the multiverse), Sound Manipulation, probably Void Manipulation (was going to erase the panet he was on into nothing and was starting to until saturn cut him in half), Absorption (all types), Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero (can be around ice wyvern form taiga's cold aura) - With The Magic God Absorbed= All previous abilities, Durability Negation, Biological Manipulation, Possession (Type 3) (can take over somones body and control their movements and forcibly compressing their bodies into cubes), Poison Manipulation (He has control over any and all Lethal Doses within his range. He can alters the dosage of any substance he takes into his body, manipulating the poison and either granting himself complete immunity within a single second or lowering an opponent's resistance to not get killed or incapacitated with their poison), Death Manipulation (can put the concept of death on to people), Empathic Manipulation (can shoot out heart-shaped projectile and anyone who is hit by them will fall in love with him and fallow his every command), Immortality (type 8) and Limited Reality Warping (can make someones fears a realty like someones fear of not being able to kill him), can force pepole to tell the truth, can grow stronger the more he stays in the magic relm, Duplication, Spatial Manipulation (can cut space with his blade), Power Mimicry (can copy anyones moves as long as he can do it) }} 'Attack Potency: Planet level (Superior to his brother combined and forced him to take away most of his power and seal him in the then broken moon, should be strong as his brother who made the planet and even said he would Dettroy the planet if everyone weren't United when they were summoned. flew into the moon and blew off a chunk of it) | Moon level '''(easily beat all the magic users on the planet and wyvern form Taiga and true dragon mode Saturn and sumoned a moon to crush them), '''Higher with swap future | Planet level+ (made a massive explosion that blew up his dimensions moon and planet and absorbed almost all the spirts in almost all the magic users weapons inculding Jons and overpowered fire dragon mode Saturn's attacks, easily destroyed ice wyvern form taiga's ice armor), Higher with swap future | Multiverse level (absorbed the magic god and battled on par with saturn and taiga for a while and was going to merge all of the universes into one universe until saturn cut him in half and erasing him from the multiverse), Higher with swap future | Multiverse level (easily stomped taiga, saturn, robin and waine with robins axe. Overpowered them in 4v1 combat), Higher with swap future Speed: FTL (should be faster then when he was weakened. Flew out of the planet's orbit to the moon in a second) | Relativistic (can keep up and deflect true dragon mode Saturns attacks and wyvern form Taiga's attacks) | Relativistic (can keep up with Saturn and Taiga and Robin. sent some meteors this fast and reacted to Robins axe heading his way which should be fast as her storms that are this fast) | Immeasurable (can keep up with Saturn and Taiga in their god forms) | Immeasurable (can block attacks from Robin, Saturn, Taiga and Waine with Robins axe and can react to attacks from Sun) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class Z via Telekinesis | Unknown, class E via Telekinesis, likely Class Z via Telekinesis | Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Moon Class | Planet Class+ | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Planet level | Moon level | Planet level+ | Multiverse level | Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended Melee Range with sword, Planetary with magic (his brother created the planet erath. He wiped out all of humanity in a few seconds by snapping his fingers) | Extended Melee Range with sword, Planetary with magic, Multiversal with mind control | Extended Melee Range with sword, Multiversal with magic (was going to fuse all the universes into one) Standard Equipment: his magic sword and lots of Weapons he can form with magic Intelligence: At least Genius, likely Extraordinary Genius (Continuously manipulated Cherry while imprisoned within the moon over thousands years, learning continuously about the outside world as well during this time. Swap Future reinforces his already great intelligence with the power to see all futures that lie before him and act accordingly but he is quite arrogant and has a god complex after absorbing the magic god) Weaknesses: Yanald is quite arrogant and he can't negate physical attacks and holy magic. It takes him 5 years to come back after getting erased and after absorbing the magic god he gets a god complex, he can't leave the god dimension unless the god of everything let's him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Swap Future: Yanald's special power he got after being trapped In the moon for thousands of years. When he actives this power his eyes turn yellow to show that his power increased. The power of swap future is to see all futures that may or might not happen and he views these futures like planets in the universe or grains of Sand on a beach, he is able to predict what you will do next. But this is not his true power of this technique, as its able to allow him to chose between the futures he sees, rewriting fate in a sense to get what outcome he wants as he is the cause of the Mandela affect because of this. He can set up traps for his opponent's and can take any defensive measures against anything his foe does to stop any defensive measures his foes may take for example destroying a prison and no one could fix it but he could use this on Weapons. He can even revive himself with this power coming back from getting cut in half by Saturn and came back as a blob of pure magic. Magic Stuff Details: Magic is a energy in every living thing, but most have not ever unlocked it, it can be used to make elemental attacks or fly and even make the use faster, stronger and increases defense. Most people with magic unlocked unique powers like Saturn's modes, Taiga's Glyphs. Note: for scaleing chain its here Key: Prime | Base Weakened | With Spirts Absorbed | With The Magic God Absorbed | Absorbed Past Self Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Zain Vaerpath (Hero's Path) Zain's Profile (Yanald with Spirits absorbed and Act III Zain were used, Speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:STRW Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antivillains Category:Alphus Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magma Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Blood Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Light Users Category:Life Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathy Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Probability Users Category:Healing Users Category:Summoners Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Fate Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Concept Users